disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Me No Know
"Me No Know" is the forty-first episode of the fourth season of Recess, which was first broadcast on April 30th, 2000. Plot 'Summary' Vince feels left out of the loop when everyone on the playground begins quoting lines from the latest screwball comedy, Me No Know. He comes to the conclusion that he must see the film; however, his parents refuse to let him see the movie because it's too immature, so he decides to sneak out and see the film anyway. 'Main Story' One morning, Vince walks into school, reconstructing the basketball game that was on TV the last weekend. When he arrives in class, making references to the game, the class is unresponsive. Vince learns that the entire class had seen "NitWitz 3" in lieu of the game. All day, his peers only ever talk about the movie, making him feel like a social outcast; isolated, he decides that he has to see the movie. However that evening, his parents refuse to let him see it because it is rated NK-11; since the city and, more importantly, the school are dominated by this in turns of popular culture. The next day at school during recess, Vince bounces a basketball until Lawson catches it and shoves it under his shirt and Jocko and Koreo ask him where the ball went, and Lawson replies, "Me no know!" Vince runs over to what the Hustler Kid is showing, which is revealed to be watches saying, "Watch out, Sammy!" Vince then decides to spend recess indoors with the Pale Kids, but they reply, "Me no know!" as well. A few days later, Vince telephones his local cinema, where he hears a trailer about pandas. The next moment, Vince leaves with a pencil and a notepad in his hands and tells his mother that he is off to the library like a good young man whereas he is really sneaking out to see the movie "Nitwitz 3". After sneaking out, Vince attempts to buy a ticket for admittance to the showing at cinema, however, he soon backs down due his stature. Miss Finster is not too far away from Vince after he walks away, he then claims to be her ("distant") nephew so that he could be admitted. After being admitted, he spends the entirety of the movie taking down notes instead of laughing and on what to say when he's back at Third Street. He walks out of the movie theater quoting lines of movie, encountering his parents doing so. They immediately conclude the terminology sounds similar to the comic that is being the NitWitz franchise. They tell Vince they're very displeased that they couldn't trust him and are very disappointed in him for lying to them and disobeying them, as they punish him by grounding him for a week (including TV privileges), but they can still allow Vince to go to school (actually, he has to go to school). On Monday, which is a week after he felt ostracized for not seeing "NitWitz 3", he walks into Miss Grotke's classroom, quoting lines from the movie - much like last week. However, this falls to deaf ears, as Moron Patrol - a movie premiere on TV - was shown last night, which he didn't see due to him not being able to watch TV, because he is grounded. Prompting the whole class to say in synchronization, "Captain Dumbell!," presumably the protagonist of the movie. Goofs *'Animation error:' When Miss Finster is buying a ticket for the movie, she's seen wearing an "I Love Billy" shirt. However, when Vince goes into the theater, she's not wearing it anymore. Trivia *"Nitwitz 3" is a parody of The Three Stooges. Another similarly-named parody was "The Three Nitwitz" from The Weekenders. *The card game played by the Pale Kids, Jamaicamon, is a parody of the famous trading card game, video game, and anime franchise, Pokemon. *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *This episode marks the final speaking appearances of The Pale Kids. *The movie "The Distinguished Knucklehead" is a parody of the film The Distinguished Gentleman. *The NK-11 rating is a parody of the NC-17 rating. *This is the only episode where Vince's parents have a speaking role. *This episode marks the second and last writer's accreditation to Gail Glaze; the first being the episode "A Great State Fair". She has worked as both an actress and a writer. *This episode is "Lost" from the Latin American dub. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes